Such a device is known from DE 10 2010 051 379 B4. Two aligned rigid conductor rails, together with the section insulator form a closed system in that, as an extension of each conductor rail, a conductive runner and an insulating runner rigidly connected to the conductive runner are connected to the opposing conductor rail. The lower side of all the runners, facing the travel plane, is disposed in a contact plane. All of the runners are also height-adjustable in relation to the conductor rails. In practice, it happens that the opposing conductor rails become deformed, for example, as a result of thermal influences, which may then also deform the section insulator, such that the conductive runners and the insulating runners thereof are no longer properly situated in a plane parallel to the travel plane. This leads to complicated readjustments and may result in vibrations in the section insulator and, therefore, to spark formation as well.
WO 99/03700 shows two aligned rigid conductor rails, the opposite ends of which have a first spacing between them. One electro-conductive runner each is connected to these ends, the two runners projecting into the first spacing, running substantially antiparallel to each other in a second spacing, this second spacing being selected such that at the operating voltage of the conductor rails a safe galvanic insulation is ensured, which also means that no spark discharges between the runners can occur. The electro-conductive runners and the adjacent conductor rails, at least with their lower side facing the travel plane, are disposed in a plane, referred to as a contact plane. In relation to the running direction, i.e., the conductor rail longitudinal axis, the two electro-conductive runners converge, so that the current collector of a vehicle when passing the section insulator is always in electrical contact with at least one of the runners and contacts it.
The known runners are angled relative to the conductor rail longitudinal axis and each have a free, unsecured end facing in the direction of the opposing conductor rail. In this respect, it is an open system. Moreover, the free ends of the electro-conductive runners are each bent upwardly away from the travel plane in order to achieve a gentle entry of the current collector of a vehicle, and to avoid a “threading” of the current collector or a shock when reaching the free end of the runner.
EP 0 052 176 B1 shows a section insulator for contact wires suspended on chain supporting structures, the opposite ends of which are spaced apart from each other. Both ends of the contact wires are connected to each other via parallel, insulating strips, which are contacted by the current collector of a passing vehicle. Also attached to the ends of the two contact wires is an arcing horn. In the transition area between the two contact wires, the contract strip of the vehicle contacts only the insulating strips so that the vehicle has no power supply. Due to the inductance of the electric motors of the vehicle, high voltage peaks can occur, which is why the arcing horns are provided. Nevertheless, spark formation is undesired for the reasons set forth above.
EP 0 592 819 B1 shows a section insulator for contact wires suspended on catenary structures, the opposing ends of which are connected to each other by electrically insulating runners. Attached to both ends of the contact wires are arcing horns with runner ramps, which project into a first space between the two contact wires, and which have a second space relative to each other. Connected to one of the two arcing horns are electro-conductive runners extending parallel to the insulating runners, and which extend so far in the direction of the opposing arcing horn that the point of separation between the two conductive runners is sufficient bridged. Here, the lower sides of the runner leads, the insulating runners and the conductive runners facing the travel plane are intended to be disposed in precisely one plane and themselves to be preferably flat in design. In addition, the two insulating runners are also intended to have an arc protection means, such that a total of seven element, namely, two conductive runners, two insulating runners, two arc protection means and one runner lead are to be contacted by the current collector. It is difficult, however, to precisely align seven elements in one plane. Moreover, as a result of variable wear such as, for example, abrasion or burn off, the individual elements can be worn to varying degrees, such that air gaps and, therefore, spark formation again occur between the contact strip and the electro-conductive runners.
JP 60234034 A shows a section insulator for contact wires suspended on catenary supporting structures, the ends of which are deflected laterally counter to one another in the area of the section insulator and extend antiparallel and spaced apart from one another. The free ends of the contact wires are connected to the respective, other contact wire via an insulator. In addition, the contact wires in the area of the section insulator are bent upwardly out of the travel plane in such a way that they intersect in side view. The contact strip of a passing vehicle must track the change in height if a constant contact with the contact wire is to be maintained, which is impossible at higher speeds. Thus, the problems described above also occur.
DE 28 37 370 A1 shows a connection device for electric contact wires suspended via hangers to a bearer cable. Here too, each contact wire for a section insulator is divided into a conductive runner and an insulating runner, the two being kept apart from one another by an insulator extending transversely to the longitudinal extension of the contact wire, and the insulator being fastened via a hanger to the bearer cable.
DE 11 63 894 B shows a similar section insulator, in which an insulator disposed transversely to the longitudinal extension of the contact wire also separates the respective branches.
FR 2 140 934 A5 also shows a section insulator having contact wires spread apart in a conductive runner and an insulating runner, respectively.
The object of the present invention is to improve the section insulator of the aforementioned kind so that it ensures a constant contact between a current collector and a contact wire in rigid conductor rails, and the problems involving spark formation are avoided. This includes all of the problems mentioned above which may lead to spark formation. Nor should the opposing conductor rails be able to impose any internal deformation on the section insulator.